


Your Idea, But I'm In Charge

by nicolai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Licking, Public Sex, Slapping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee decides they should have some fun, Azula agrees, but not quite the way Ty Lee intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Idea, But I'm In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> I had in mind that their relationship included a talk previous to this one where consent was given for this sort of behavior, however, this reads rather emotionally intense and the consent isn't plain here at all.

“Come on Azula!” Ty Lee grabbed her Princess’s hand and pulled her into an alley as they walked back from the market. 

“What? What are we doing?” Azula’s irritation was quickly soothed by Ty Lee pressing up against her and capturing lips in a kiss, though she was only being indulgent here, she was the one who decided their actions. 

Ty Lee was grinning so much she was having a hard time kissing properly. She had been wanting some Azula’s more personal attention since they’d left together that morning and this seemed like a perfect idea. Azula was always craving something a bit more exciting, and doing these things where you weren’t supposed to always ramped up the intensity. She gently trailed her hands over Azula’s body, pressing more firmly once she got to between her legs. Her hand was immediately grabbed and arm twisted to force her to step back. 

“Ow! Azula!” Ty Lee’s face was an open book of confusion, hurt, and some worry; had Azula not been consenting?

“Calm down, Ty Lee,” Azula laughed, her hard eyes showing humour, but no real warmth, as always, “I just needed to correct you on something.” 

Ty Lee whined softly, noticing that her hand had not yet been released, “Okay?”

“Well, I assume you’re just confused,” Azula punctuated her statement with twisting the other girl’s wrist painfully, “Else we have a bigger problem, don’t we?”

“Ow!” Ty Lee cried out, gritting her teeth. 

“You seem to be under the mistaken impression that you can control what we do and when,” Azula chuckled, “Did you forget who I am?”

“No! Princess Azula!” Ty Lee, turned a quick flip, relieving the pressure on her shoulder as she gave up getting her arm back, “I just thought you’d like it!”

“Well,” Azula dug her fingernails into Ty Lee’s wrist to express her displeasure at Ty Lee having moved before she wanted her to, “It is a brilliant idea. But I’m in charge of it. And you. So, let’s play how I want to,” the way her voice lingered on the “I” made Ty Lee’s mouth go dry, and something else go very, very wet. 

Azula pulled her to the back to the alley, against the wall, then measured it with her hands, looking thoughtfully at Ty Lee, “This is narrow enough, isn’t i?”  
“Um, to what?” Ty Lee looked confused.

“You can brace yourself against the walls with your feet and stay up there, can’t you?” Azula chuckled. 

Ty Lee nodded slowly, “Yeah, I mean, that’s really hard, but yeah.”

“Do it.”

Ty Lee nodded, putting one hand on the wall and vaulting up, then bracing herself with difficulty, her legs spread nearly as far as they would go. She looked down at Azula, now balancing just above eye level. 

Azula smiled up at her, then unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to expose her most intimate region. 

“A-zula!” Ty Lee squeaked, blushing furiously; they were going to be seen, this was going to be bad, and goodness what did she have in mind??

Azula put a finger to her lips to indicate that she should be quiet, then swiftly brought her hand down against Ty Lee’s vulva with a loud smack. Ty Lee barely stifled a scream, but couldn’t help but notice the swell of arousal building around her pelvis. Azula struck her several times in quick succession, turning the shaved skin around her most delicate area a bright, cherry red. Once she was sufficiently sore, Azula, slipped her hand between her legs and thrust two fingers roughly inside her. 

“Be quiet, Ty Lee, if you get us caught, you’re going to be in so much trouble,” she taunted, wiggling her fingers, viciously stretching her open. 

Ty Lee was shaking with the effort of holding herself at such an angle. It would have been difficult in any case, but it was exceptionally so with Azula touching her that way. Her face was sweaty and her eyes were leaking tears. But she bit her lip to keep the moans back, attempting to do what she was told. 

Azula continued thrusting inside her, adding a third finger when she seemed sufficiently stretched. She pumped her arm up and down, curving and twisting her skilled fingers. Ty Lee was practically sobbing as she reached orgasm, drenching Azula’s hand and promptly falling backwards. She curled up in an exhausted heap. 

Azula chuckled sadistically, reaching down and cupping her cheek with her clean hand, then forcing her other hand into her mouth, “Clean me up, then let's go home and have more fun.”

Though her mouth was rather overfull, Ty Lee managed a “Yes, Azula,” before licking her fingers.


End file.
